


The innocent and the envious

by Nodos



Category: Hyrule Warriors: Age of Calamity (Video Game), The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Revali (Legend of Zelda) Being an Asshole, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Zelvali
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28761936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nodos/pseuds/Nodos
Summary: After receiving pilotship of Divine Beast Vah Medoh, Revali immediately begins remediation, not expecting the personalities and faces of his fellow champions. Thrown into Hyrule Castle from the comfort of his home in Tabantha, Revali must learn to fare with the other champions and navigate his own emotions amidst the looming threat of calamity.
Relationships: Link & Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Mipha & Revali (Legend of Zelda), Mipha/Revali (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

The great Revali excelled in many things. 

The Rito and nearby villagers marvelled at his excellence in aerial techniques, dubbing him “The Master of the Skies” for all of Tabantha and Hebra. In many cases, people referred to him as not just the master of the Northeast skies of Hyrule, but rather all of Hyrule itself. The fact didn’t surprise him in the least; Revali was yet to meet any Rito, Hylian, Goron, Gerudo, Zora, or any Hyrulean that could outdo him in terms of skills to the firmament. 

In all of his combating skill, Revali, the great Revali, the master of the skies, was the most proficient wielding a bow. He could soar the skies and cut down threats carrying a bow that was larger than himself with definite ease. No Rito warrior of the past could live up to his expertise in archery- and the bird sincerely doubted the chance of someone surpassing him in the years to come. 

Besides archery, his resourcefulness while flying and his speed doing such things were certainly of note. His greatest ability, in which he called “Revali’s Gale” was born out of strength, speed, and resourcefulness. The impossibility of accomplishing this move of creating a large updraft with the simple flap of his wings was well known and given up on by the fellow Rito of his time as well as the multitudes of Rito that lived before him- yet Revali accomplished it. He truly mastered the impossible, as well as the skies of Hyrule.

The great Revali was resourceful, strong, quick witted, sharp tongued, undoubtedly speedy and incredibly skilled- but there was one thing that in all of his harsh years of training, he had never encountered or came to terms with.

And that was the experience of unrequited love. 

In all of his brashfulness when it came to his feats, he had received many beautiful lovers from all races. Many Rito women were in love with him, and children idolized his talents themselves. Any visitors that had encounters with him, especially the women, were very invested in his skill and appearance. So much, that he’d get fan mail. It barely helped his ego, but added onto his pile of boasting. 

Even with all of the gorgeous women (and sometimes even men) that flocked to his side, trying to earn the love of the great Revali, there was just always something missing. He always had the inability to love any person that tried with him, whatever their attractiveness and talents may be. He never had any crushes, even as a fledgling trying to take care of himself and train at the same time. He’d tell himself that he was too busy for such nonsense, and even that maybe he just wasn’t cut out for love and marriage. 

The thoughts subsided when he met the Princess of Hyrule in person.

Having only lived for twenty-five years, the young Rito had only heard stories of her highness. Not about their Zelda living currently, but how the goddess lived within daughters of the royal family- her existence within them being proven by the sealing power of light. Hearing this as a child, Revali was marveled. 

How could such a girl with the spirit of the goddess in her live on this Earth?

She must be beautiful. 

When he was six years old, hearing stories about the Princess for the first time, he imagined her and what she looked like. Long blonde hair, pale skin, and beautiful green eyes… He even attempted to draw her. Yet, as the years passed by and his training became much more brutal, he almost completely forgot her. 

That was, until the day that the Princess came in with her royal guard behind her to seek out the champion of the recently unearthed divine beast “Vah Medoh”, nicknamed in all its glory “the guardian of the skies”. Chief Fayon had informed Revali and other talented Rito warriors as to why he had chosen them, and the responsibilities that came with being the master of the beast- that was, if one could prove himself. 

Much to Revali’s well-hidden annoyance, there were no female contenders. 

Only men. 

An ancient Rito tradition, but one that the great Revali simply could not fathom. 

To receive complete pilotship of a divine beast, the master had to be uniquely skilled in their art of elements pertaining to the very region the divine beast dwelt. The trial of pilotship was quite simple, but seemingly impossible for just anyone to achieve. The process was to stand in front of the control unit of the ancient machine and try and use not just your body- but your very soul and mind to control it. 

Word had spread around quickly that King Dorephan had tried every Zora other than his own daughter to pilot the divine beast, but to no avail. 

The very thought of the Zora King’s awareness of his daughter’s abilities but refusal to put them to use made Revali scoff where he stood. How could one be so weak-minded as to risk the well being of not just their people, but all of Hyrule itself for someone who was skilled enough to survive the situation they were being put into? Ridiculous. And a King at that!

However, since Princess Mipha of the Zora was found to be the pilot of divine beast Vah Ruta, many others began the process of training for the competition to pilot their divine beast. Once her royal highness arrived? It was over. No more time. Only enough for the ultimate challenge that Medoh offered the warriors. This process had not happened for 10,000 years, so it was unknown what would occur during the trails of the divine beast. Questions and uncanny rumors began circulating, much to Revali’s disturbance. 

Many said that if you failed the trial, you’d drop dead on the ground- seen as filthy and unworthy in the eyes of ancient beasts. Others said that while trying to grasp onto control of the beast, it would mess with your mind in ways that could drive even the stiffest of soldiers mad. That it brought back traumatizing memories into your head as if you were experiencing them once again, the agony grasping you as you tried to fight it…

But these were rumors. 

Stupid rumors, caused by stupid people that were just jealous they didn’t get as golden as an opportunity as the contenders did.

…

Right?

Yet, as the curious Princess of Hyrule walked in front of the Rito warriors all lined up with their posture straight and hands behind their backs, Revali’s mind was suddenly lifted off of what little concern he had for the rumors and internally gawked at the Princess. He wanted to let his beak drop open and comment on her immense beauty, but he kept his face straight and conveyed none of the emotions he’d been feeling. 

As she walked by him and gave him a warm, polite smile, his heart ultimately betrayed his pride as it began beating faster than it ever had- even on his harshest days of training. His eyes were stuck on her as she walked onto a platform to address them, but he studied her as she stepped up.

Her hair was more shimmering gold than any of the finest pieces of topaz or amber he laid eyes on. The way it flowed as well, past the earmuffs she wore as protection from the cold of Tabantha was a sight even the great Revali fell horribly victim to. 

And the way her green eyes glowed in the cold air as she turned to address them? His heart no longer pounded, but melted into nothingness as he took in her goddess-level beauty. 

He could barely hear her begin to speak at first, but then remembered his duty as a Rito warrior and straightened himself out- butterflies still fluttering through his stomach. 

“Rito warriors,” The Princess began, her voice loud and ringing, but also feminine and soft at the same time. 

“I, Princess Zelda Bospheramous of Hyrule, commend you for getting this far into your competition. Piloting a divine beast is a duty sacred to only the most skilled individuals chosen by relics that age over countless millennia.”

“The fact itself that you stand here today in front of me is one of the highest honors,” the Princess gave a small bow, signaling respect from the royal family. “Each and every one of you contenders that stands before me has the respect and acknowledgment of not just me, but the entire royal lineage as well.”

The Princess paused for a moment, clenching her fist to her chest as she looked as if she were going through a thought in her head, and then continued. 

“With my presence, you will now face the trial of pilotship. The contender that succeeds will gain mastery of a key in defeating the impending calamity and becoming a hero to their kingdom forever more. May the Goddess Hylia be with you all. Always.”

With that, the Rito competitors rose their fists in the air as a symbol of respect for her highness and their goddess, then waited for the Princess to secure herself on the back of Chief Fayon before taking off to the skies in pursuit of Vah Medoh.

Revali, flying alongside the rest of the warriors, did something that heavily differed from his usual tenancies- he questioned his greatness. 

Sure, the “Great Revali” excelled at many things. But what about that in the eyes of her highness? In the eyes of those who knew nothing about him? What was he to them, barely being able to fly up to a divine beast without doubting himself? If he wasn’t ready for this, then he most certainly wasn’t prepared for the dangers that came with accepting this feat. If he even received ownership of Medoh, regardless. 

No.

Revali’s gaze became sharper as Medoh became more visible in the sky, and his fists clenched. He mustn't think of such things, for not only were they untrue to his accomplishments and work, but deprecating. He had a job for his people. His land. The kingdom they all wished so desperately to protect these times of immense uncertainty. 

So as the doors of Medoh opened to the Princess and the Rito warriors following close behind her, the challenge had finally come to the young Rito warrior.

And Revali was hell-bent on success.


	2. Chapter 2

Revali had only heard stories of what the interior of a divine beast would look like. 

Although none had entered one in over 10,000 years, leave it up to the people to try and interpret what the inside of such an ancient object looked like. None could enter without the sheikah slate, so the people of Hyrule- especially the Rito around Vah Medoh, were keen on letting their imaginations run wild.

He first heard of a chamber of darkness, lit by a single small blue flame, that only the true pilot could navigate. If that were the case, no luck for Revali. The poor bird was horrible at navigation with such a sensory deprivation, no way he could do that in a fight against a demon older than time itself.

Revali also heard much of a strange new technologically-based metallic build that was hard to understand. A huge pilot seat and control station, buttons that could implement certain actions, and many more to this that Revali saw as purely nonsense. If it were his choice? He’d rather go with the chamber of darkness than this…. Contraption he’d heard of. 

There were so many ideas he heard. A huge flower in the center of the structure that had fairies swarming it for some odd reason, a huge pool with one pedestal, and even the suggestion that there was no interior, and the pilot would have to ride on the very top like a dim-wit.

But as Revali flew through the door after his competitors, such a sight betrayed anything he could come up with, even in his wildest guesses or dreams. 

Vah Medoh’s interior looked ancient. It looked as if he shouldn't have been flying in, but riding in a casket to the door. It felt like a grave, an empty tomb with nobody to fill it. It’s walls were lined with designs sticking inwards, different levers indicating puzzles for another day, and huge windows to catch updrafts to the outside. Whoever designed this knew the qualities of a Rito, their strengths and weaknesses. 

Regardless of its ancient appearance, it felt seemingly new. Like his way of life was almost barbaric compared to the technological dealings he witnessed upon entering the divine beast. A language he didn’t understand scoured some parts of the floor, and undying flames of blue were scattered throughout the passageways. 

With his fascination pushing further as he walked onwards behind his fellow Rito, Revali began to receive a strange feeling. It was something new, nothing like he’d even felt before. He’s been undeniably terrified in certain situations, he’s been embarrassed, he HAS a small not-so-totally-there amount of feelings for a girl, but this feeling? 

It was like deja-vu. Almost nostalgic. Both combined, but such an overwhelming feeling of the two that Revali was certain he needed to remember something about this place. Like… Like he had been here before. 

There was no doubting it.

The divine beast that nobody had seen in over 10,000 years was somehow familiar to Revali. 

His fists clenched, and he began to sweat wildly. What was this? Fear? Uncertainty? An eerie sense of familiarity?

Whatever it happened to be, it was holding him back. Revali needed to think of something very quickly, something other than these strange feelings that were quickly rushing through him at every step he took forward. 

He turned his head upwards, and was internally warmed at the sight of the Princess jotting down unintelligible writings from his distance in her notebook. She would frequently look upwards and around, then turn back down and continue her act of scribbling down something. Could they have been observations of the interior? Perhaps, the Princess had a knack for research. 

The Princess suddenly came to an abrupt halt, as did the Chief and the Rito behind him. Chief Fayon looked behind him, and jerked his head to the side- signaling the competitors to line up. Revali put his hands behind his back, and walked over to the end of the line- other warriors desiring to be further up. 

In front of them was a large, almost rounded object with multiple patterns circulating across it’s four circular shaped sides. It had an almost craned-upwards object resting on top, and a panel that was flashing blue along with the rest of the structure. 

It was the main control unit. 

The Princess hadn’t put away her notebook, but held it under her arm as she nodded to the Chief to try controlling it first.

The warriors all watched nervously as Chief Fayon rested his hand on the panel and closed his eyes, his other fist clenching in the meanwhile. The Princess clutched onto her notebook, her gaze becoming much more intense with focus rather than the cute, almost naive curiosity he had witnessed earlier. 

Chief Fayon released his hand from the panel, and heaved a sigh.

“Your Highness, I am... Unsuccessful,” He said, looking at his clenched fist. His eyebrows were furrowed, but there was a hint of emotion within them that was hard to unwind. What did Revali see in his gaze? Failure, guilt, or even perhaps… Relief?

The Chief walked backwards, and the first competitor in line walked up to the panel, and tried his best to grasp control of Medoh.

Nothing. 

One by one, each Rito warrior who came up for the challenge tried, and weakly failed. Most of them were angry that they were unsuccessful, while others seemed tired. Their eyes drifting upwards and downwards, signifying a desire for rest. It was almost as if the challenge that Medoh presented them had drained them. 

And as the Rito next to him went up to the panel, Revali's stomach churned with anticipation. The young Rito warrior somehow knew that he would try and fail, and then it would soon be up to Revali to try.

But what if he failed?

If Revali failed to gain pilotship of Medoh, then all of the warriors and the Chief will have ultimately failed in front of their Princess. That means that there was some Rito out there that was the true pilot of the divine beast, and it would take much longer to find them. 

Perhaps a woman? But the Chief would never let a woman anywhere near the beast. If it were a woman, it would take months to finally convince the Chief to let her go. But, the calamity could also return at that point of time. And that would screw the whole world over. 

“Revali, it’s your turn now.”

The voice of Chief Fayon broke through his panicked thoughts, and he was met with the fear-stricken glances of his fellow Rito. It only took Revali seconds to know that these warriors were thinking the exact same as him, but expecting him to fail. 

But that wasn’t Revali’s intention. 

The great Revali didn’t train for years upon years just to screw around in an old, oversized falcon. 

Revali came to claim pilotship of divine beast Vah Medoh. 

He walked up to the pedestal slowly, with his hands behind his back like earlier. He glared at the panel, and was about to put his hand outwards for it when something occurred to him;

The others failed through the panel, so maybe that wasn’t what he was supposed to do?

Instead, Revali reached upwards, above the panel, aiming at the sky. His fingers were extended, and Revali embraced the sense of familiarity he had- closing his eyes.

He began sweating furiously, growing more tired by the second as he kept his arm up. Revali wanted to give up, to put his arm down and say he failed. They’d find another Rito, the Rito that would save the world. But Revali fought the urge to do so, even though his body screamed to the contrary. He had to fight it, for a reason he couldn’t comprehend. He had to win, because the vague sense of nostalgia he felt had now become recognition.

Of the trial. Himself. His history of the divine beast.

He’d been here before. 

And when Revali opened his eyes, he didn’t open his eyes to the interior of Medoh- but more darkness. 

The darkness-filled void he had entered was hard on his eyes. Confusion filled him, and his panic had left as quickly as it came. 

In the center of his vision, there was a single, small blue flame. It shone brightly, it’s edges reflecting white and it’s corners seemingly growing stronger. 

Revali felt the urge to walk forward- towards the unknown, the small blue flame that called him so silently with it’s laps, but so loudly in his ears. 

And so he did. 

As his steps echoed across the expansion of nothing but darkness, he noticed the flame growing brighter. Ashes rose from it’s essence, and flew over to him from a gust of wind that was seemingly a trick of his mind. 

Once he reached the flame, it was enormous. It’s fires reached dozens of feet in the air, creating wind around them and a blue light that illuminated more than just the darkness surrounding him. It sounded like it was gentle, but screaming manically at the same time. Yet still, it called for him. Even though he was right in front of it, it called for him.

Revali reached his hand into the flame, yet did not meet a burning sensation.

Everything stopped. The flame, the wind, the confusion, the anticipation, the panic, it died. It was all replaced with the darkness Revali had first encountered, like he was experiencing it once more. 

_The calamity draws near._

_We must face it once again._

_However, you may not return._

_Do you accept your fate?_

“I may not return? But I can kill it, right?”

_That we shall see._

_Do you accept your fate?_

It took Revali a moment to answer. The voice, ringing in his ears, was asking him a question. To accept his fate?... To accept pilotship. 

“Yes.”

_Very well._

_May the Goddess be in our favor, Master Revali._

**  
  
**

The darkness overwhelming him, as it had been before, slowly faded into the opposite- light. And as the light engulfed him, the words of the woman continued to repeat themselves in his head. Slowly, but deliberately. Like he was late. Like he had missed something. Perhaps, he had been late for millenia. 

When Revali opened his eyes once more he wasn’t in darkness, nor was he in light. 

He was standing in front of the main control unit, his arm still up in the air, except he was no longer tired. 

Revali was full of power, energy, and he felt much bigger than the young Rito he really was. With his fingers hanging idly in the air, he closed them into a fist, and swung his arm downwards with a grunt. 

With a loud screech, divine beast Vah Medoh moved downwards. 

The room burst into yells from his fellow Rito, triumphant cries and words of congratulations ringing across the interior. 

“You crazy bird, you did it man!”

“We knew it would be you Revali!”

“The Rito for all of Hyrule!”  
  
“Our hope!”

Revali turned around to see their fists in the air, smiling and continually yelling their statements of joy. Chief Fayon looked him in the eye, beaming with more proudness than Revali had ever seen in him. 

The Princess, excitement filling her face, obviously riled-up by the Rito but still keeping her composure as a royal, grabbed his hands after Revali put Medoh into a steady pace. He bowed down, his right hand going behind his back and his left on his knee.

“I dub thee Master Revali; pilot of divine beast Vah Medoh.”

And with that, the divine beast echoed with triumphant cries louder than it had ever been for the past 10,000 years. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD I LITERALLY DID NOT EXPECT THIS TO GET 90 HITS OVERNIGHT WHAT
> 
> Here's chapter 2! I know that canonically, Revali was chosen by the royal family rather than Medoh itself, but it's my story I can do what I want muahaahh! That goes for the rest of the champions as well. 
> 
> Thank you guys so much for supporting my first chapter! I'm going to *attempt* daily updates, but if not it's be every other day.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the very long wait, biology went asjdhksdjh
> 
> Please enjoy!

Since the day Revali was officially ranked Master Revali, pilot of divine beast Vah Medoh- much had changed. 

One had certainly been the villagers’ treatment towards him. 

Before he received the official title of “Master”, Revali was well known across the village for his prodigy in combat and aerial techniques, especially for his age. Yet, as Revali  _ was _ certainly as normal as a villager as the rest of the Rito rank-wise, some didn’t bother to treat him any differently than each other. Few treated him worse.

As the know-it-all bird he never ceased to act like, he hadn’t been in the favor of many personality wise. He constantly made snarky comments towards others, compared himself to the skilled veteran warriors in the village, and even told others that they were weak in comparison to “the great Revali”. The young warrior surely had an ego, if it were anything.

So, when Revali had properly received a title from the royal family, it reached a unanimous reaction of surprise. 

Some, such as the children, were pleasantly surprised. Well, they were indeed children, as Revali would suppose. 

“Master Revali! Master Revali!” The small fledglings would yell as they flapped around him, swinging their undeveloped wings around at rapid speed so they wouldn’t fall out of the two feet they rose. Surprisingly enough, Revali himself was never once annoyed by the children. He always looked at them, smirked one enough to make them think he was much older than he really was, and gave them some sort of advice he had on his training. Every time he did such things, the kids would gather around him, wide-eyed, trying to take in every word he uttered like it was some sort of prophecy they were only hearing once. 

Master Revali wouldn’t admit it if it meant beheading, but he loved the children of the village more than anything. 

The older birds were a  _ much  _ different story from the children, however. 

As some close to him (and able to put up with his constant baratement) celebrated, some walked by him and shot him passive aggressive glances, muttering- 

“What’s next…  _ Master  _ Revali?”

Most of these whispers came from Rito around his age- envious of his title and abilities, mocking him in their own hushed voices. Revali told himself not to pay attention to the worthless, as he had “no ability to understand the weak”. Yet, there was a small part of him that wanted to get out of Rito village and to Hyrule castle as soon as he could… So that’s what he was up to. 

Although the children admired him, old birds treated him with respect, and Rito his age whispered amongst themselves about him, Revali couldn’t exactly stay to hear if these things would change in his favor or to the contrary. 

As soon as the Princess and her guards returned to Hyrule Castle, Revali had received a letter sent to him from the King himself informing him of his situation, and what Revali was to do next- albeit, very  _ hastily.  _

_ Master Revali,  _

_ As the King of Hyrule, I give my deepest congratulations to your recipient of pilotship to the divine beast Vah Medoh. It is truly an honor for a young Rito warrior such as yourself to receive such a title, power, and responsibility.  _

_ The other two champions of the land have been assigned aside from you and the other that had received pilotship first.  _

_ These next instructions that I will provide for you, you must read and determine them with definite conscientiousness.  _

_ You are to pack your belongings and venture to Hyrule Castle, where you will be provided a room. During your stay, you will be taught by our finest Sheikah scientists on just how to correctly control your divine beast, and continue combat training until the day that marks calamity Ganon’s return.  _

_ Do well, Master Revali. Your fellow Rito and all of Hyrule have their eyes on you.  _

_ Signed, King Rhoam Bosperamous Hyrule _

When Revali first saw the letter from the King of Hyrule himself, it looked like an overly dramatic nobleman had sent him a letter covered in fine silk and gold to get rid of some lizalfos around his grand house by the mountainside. However, when he saw that it was stamped with the symbol of the royal family, Revali scrambled to open the letter in all of his anxiety and hope, to be met with the overwhelmingly grand handwriting of the king himself. His high hopes for it to be the Princess writing to him instead of the King were not apparent until after he had begun to read through the letter multiple times, imagining that Princess Zelda had hand-written this letter just for him, and not some old King. 

A room in Hyrule Castle?

Revali could barely imagine what they looked like, even as a child. Grand rooms, gigantic pieces of furniture, the finest sheets of silk lining your huge bed, magnificent paintings, and small jewels decorating the wall that were probably worth more than your soul. 

Sheikah training to pilot the divine beast? Combat training? A grand room? Luxurious dining? These things rang again and again in Revali’s head, as he told himself that he should’ve been granted these marvelous things once he was so much as  _ born _ . 

Yet, something didn’t sit well with Revali. Multiple things, quite actually. Where would he train for his divine beast if he was that far away from home? If he lived in a huge room for far too long, would he lose his resourcefulness as a warrior of the mountains and skies? What if it took away his skill as a whole, being separated from home for too long?

_ Oh please, get ahold of yourself. _

_ You’re the great Revali. Master Revali, quite certainly. You needn’t fret over such ludicrous observations.  _

Gently, as to not harm such an expense of material the letter was made out of, Revali set it down on his desk. He rubbed his eyelids, now seriously taking into account what King Rhoam’s unrejectable proposition was. Set out for the Castle? As an order from the King, he was sure that it meant  _ immediately _ . 

That wasn’t a problem, either way. As a Rito, and as himself, Revali could soar through the skies at a breakneck speed. Getting there wasn’t a problem at all.

Unless…

_ Belongings.  _

“Oh, Hylia,  _ please  _ don’t do this to me right now.” Revali groaned, burying his head in the feathers of his arm. If Revali had to bring his belongings, which were high in number, to the castle- that means he had to use a method of transportation.

That means he had to use a horse. 

Rito were known for their ability to quickly travel through the power of their flight. When a Rito was needed in Zora’s domain, expect them 10 days earlier than someone who would be making that trip on horseback. But a Rito on a horse? Forget it. Might as well drag all of things to Hyrule Castle on foot instead of facing that sort of embarrassment. 

Plus, Revali had never even remotely mounted a horse, but he was supposed to ride one to Hyrule Castle? If the goddesses had ever wanted to punish him for his arrogance, it would all be done in these next few days. 

Heaving a sigh, Revali turned to the rest of his room from his desk. He took in what was news; he was the pilot of an ancient relic that was tens of thousands of years old, he had to live at Hyrule Castle until a hideous abomination resurrected, and worst of all? He had to ride a horse. 

_ Packing. Right.  _

He wasn’t going to strip his bed sheets or anything on his bed for that matter, but he sat down on it. It had been what he slept on since he was a small child. He remembered the day he first saw it, when chief Fayon led him into his room.

_ “This will be where you live from now on. Take care of it well, little one. No Rito will pick up after you if you trash it.” _

_ “Yes… Yes sir.” _

With his wing, he rubbed up and down the same old sheets he’s had for a countless amount of years. Sometimes, he’d come back to his hut and collapse on his bed- not caring to bathe, sweating furiously, and exhausted from over-exhilarating himself through training. Sometimes, he’d sit on the bed and write or draw. Something he rarely did, but did nonetheless. He also would work on his bow for hours in his room, tweaking and poking, testing, and re-establishing certain parts of it until his fingers ached with muscle exhaustion. 

One day, when he was a small child, he curled up on his bed and cried. 

But that wasn’t important, wasn’t it?

Revali lifted himself up from his bed, and ducked down under his bed to find a small box he had kept for safekeeping. 

Opening the old lid, there were pieces of paper, little trinkets from across the kingdom, and toys he used to play with as a child. He picked up the first trinket, a seashell from Lurelin Village in the Faron region of Hyrule. It was a little big, but it was beautiful nonetheless. It’s light blue almost glowed against the sun shining through the window of his hut. It’s edges were perfectly embroidered with sharp bumps, circling up towards the top. 

_ “You see this, kid? An elegant creation by Farore herself.” _

_ “It’s so pretty… Can I touch it? I promise I won’t break it!” _

_ “Nah, kid. It’s yours!” _

Revali’s fingers dug more through the box, and pulled out a small, dark red ruby from the jewels of Gerudotown. To sell it would give him more rupees than he’d made in the past ten years, but Revali had never even remotely considered doing such things. It had  _ far  _ too much sentimental value for him to simply sell to some low-life on the roads. 

_ “Your father wasn’t allowed in Gerudotown, but I certainly was!” _

_ “Wait, why were you? Why wasn’t father?” _

_ “Because, I’m a woman. Gerudotown has a law forbidding men’s entrance into the city.” _

_ “Whaaat?! Do they not like boys that much, mama?” _

_ “Haha, no… Sweet Revali, I found you something. Please keep it safe, okay?” _

Revali slowly pushed other items to the side as he looked at some, recognized some, and stared at some for long periods of time. He’d just been much too busy with the training for Medoh to look at these again…

Looking into the box, he sighed. Revali picked up a few letters, arranged them in chronological order, and read them once again in his life for a time that even the goddesses themselves could lose track of. 

_ Dear Revali, _

_ It’s been great here in Akkala with your father! Oh, I wish you were old enough to come along with us and join in our research. It’s so very interesting. Akkala was mostly deserted (excluding the military in the citadel), but now ever since the fortune teller reached the King, it has filled up with Sheikah and researchers of all kinds trying to excavate these strange soldier-machine things.  _

_ It’s very beautiful here in Akkala. The citadel stands high, filled with researchers and those dumbfounded Hylian soldiers alike. So far, we’ve cleared out 16 of these strange machines. They have long white, block-like legs… You would never believe me, but they kind of look like a spider’s! _

_ The history behind these things is something your father and I are yet to unmask. We’re looking into your gift right now, which I do assure will be great! You’ll love it, sweet Revali. I just know you will.  _

_ Your father and I miss you dearly. You’re all he talks about, regardless of anything he might tell you to the contrary! _

_ We’ll see you soon, _

_ -Felneh and Khiedla of Rito Village _

  
  
  


_ Dear Revali,  _

_ Your mother is extremely busy right now, so I’ve taken over writing this one, kiddo! Your mom always insists on writing these, no matter how much I really want to. But now here I am, and she’s too busy to cut the feathers off my wings if I do, huh? _

_ We’ve been moved from Akkala to investigate certain blue flame sparks in the region of Lanayru. Specifically, we’re off to Mt. Lanayru. We’re moving with a Sheikah group, and filling out the most boring research paperwork along the way, it’s gross. Too much writing for me, but never enough for your mother.  _

_ Before we arrive out Mt. Lanaryu, we’re going to be staying in Kakariko village with some of the Sheikah researchers whose homes are inside! Good place for your gift… But Mt. Lanayru is good too. Hey, maybe we’ll bring home more than one gift this time! _

_ Oh, and your mother said to take VERY good care of that potted plant she found from Akkala. It’s an endangered species, and will shrivel if you don’t take care of it properly. The Silent Princess took us flying up cliffs and digging to find, so make sure it doesn’t die kiddo! _

_ We’ll visit very soon, once this (disgusting) paperwork is finally finished.  _

_ -Felneh and Khiedla of Rito Village _

There were more. Way more. Each that his parents sent during their research travels, all starting with unearthing guardians in Akkala. They’d gone to Mt. Lanayru, and discovered blue flames, found shrines in the surprising area of Death mountain, and even helped out with excavating parts of Vah Naboris all the way in the Gerudo desert. 

But the final letter was sent from Zora’s domain. 

And Revali’s hand shook once he began reading it. 

  
  


_ Our dearest Revali, _

_ We have great news, Revali! After this research trip to Zora’s Domain, we’re back home for a year! All the money should start to come into Rito Village from Hyrule Castle, because our boss is going to pay us now. Your father and I are at the peak of our excitement. We simply cannot wait to be home with you! _

_ Right now, we’re staying at the inn inside Zora’s domain. The silverscale architecture of this palace is magnificent. All I can do is gawk at its structure! Your father isn’t a fan, though. He constantly thinks it’s embarrassing that his wife stands still and stares at walls and floors all day. He’s wrong! It’s beautiful, haha! _

_ Oh my, we’ve gotten word that you’ve won the archery competition back home! Your father and I are so proud, Revali. Once we get back, we’ll definitely be congratulating you. You’ve made us the proudest Rito in all of Hyrule. You can’t even imagine! You’re so skilled and talented, my son. Don’t ever let anyone tell you differently.  _

_ As a celebratory action of your feat and a coming home gift, your father and I have paid a large amount of money and custom designed a gift for you! We just know you’ll love it dear. You’ve wanted it since you were two years old.  _

_ As for our assignment, we’re told to investigate Plymous Mountain for abnormal rumbling. Sheikah researchers suspect that it’s actually the divine beast Vah Ruta, so we’re immensely looking forward to this one! _

_ We’ll be home in time for your birthday, and we absolutely cannot wait until we can see you again. We love you so much, son.  _

_ -Felneh and Khiedla of Rito Village _

  
  


Revali’s parents never came home.

On Plymous Mountain, they had encountered a lynel, which had the Sheikah screaming in terror like the cowardice shits they were. 

However, his parents stayed behind to fend off the lynel in time for the Sheikah to run.

He had just turned 9, and he wasn’t allowed to see his parent’s bodies after the massacre. 

  
  
  


Revali dropped the note in the box, covered his face, and began sobbing quietly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry, but I was originally going to come up with worse so count yourself (not really) spared.
> 
> :D im going to cry and die because dontttt cry reval-val :(
> 
> TOO BAD IM THE AUTHOR MAUAUAHAHA
> 
> More soon!

**Author's Note:**

> ARAHHHA MY FIRST ZELDA FIC
> 
> Even though I'm a 100% Zelink stan, I felt very compelled to write about another ship in the universe after playing age of calamity and being inspired. I'm in school, so I'll do my best to update!


End file.
